Getaway (TF2017)
Getaway from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Getaway is an escape artist without compare. He's cool-headed and logical under even the craziest, most dire circumstances and that lets him figure his way out of even the trickiest surprise or sneak attack. His reputation for cool-headed escapes is legendary, dating all the way back to the infamous Armornecking Incident on Cybertron. He even has an escape kit concealed within a hidden compartment in his heel that he can reach even when bound. As a Powermaster, Getaway is partnered with Rev. History Arc 3 Getaway was a member of Fortress Maximus's crew on board the Steelhaven, and was part of a skeleton crew left aboard the ship when everyone else disembarked to watch Grimlock and Blaster battle for leadership on the surface of the moon. Their presence helped prevent Steelhaven from being destroyed in a Decepticon attack. On Fortress Maximus's orders, Getaway, his crewmates, and Goldbug left the battle and took the ship back to Nebulos, on a mission to revive the fallen Optimus Prime. |Totaled| They made contact with a friend of the old Nebulan Headmaster leader Galen named Hi-Q, but found that Nebulans had developed an acceptable level of robo-phobia after the Transformers nearly decimated their civilization last time. Hi-Q had led a research project which detonated a bomb in the atmosphere, spreading a molecular revisioning agent that converted all fuel supplies on Nebulos into a type poisonous to Transformer life. The poisoning passed the "acid test" when a pair of Decepticon vagabonds named Darkwing and Dreadwind came to Nebulos looking for Scorponok's army, and ended up poisoning themselves on local fuel and being rendered inert. Unfortunately, a jealous assistant named Hi-Test stole and modified a new form of bio-mechanical engineering, enabling him and his partner Throttle to binary-bond with the Decepticons and restore them to functionality, bringing Nebulos once more under Decepticon attack. Hearing this story, Getaway and his fellow Autobots attempted to stop the Decepticons, but proved a poor match for these new Powermaster warriors in their weakened condition. Hi-Q and his staff came to respect the Autobots for their devotion to repairing their fallen leader and determination to protect the very people intent on poisoning them if they stayed on Nebulos. They chose to undergo the same Powermaster Process that Hi-Test did, and Getaway was binary-bonded to Rev, one of Hi-Q's aides. Through this transformation, the Autobots succeeded in restoring Prime to functionality and driving the Decepticons off of Nebulos. Their new Nebulan partners chose to return to Earth alongside Getaway, Prime and the others. |People Power| On its way to Earth, the Steelhaven received a transmission advertising the "Cosmic Carnival," an intergalactic traveling show with attractions from many worlds. Getaway wasn't all that impressed with it, and dismissed the whole thing as a "freakshow for malfunctioning morons." Optimus and Goldbug wound up investigating it when they learned that fellow Autobot Sky Lynx was part of the line-up. Due to the carnival's steep admission fee, none of the others wound up partaking in Sky Lynx's rescue. |The Cosmic Carnival| hey arrived on Earth during Christmas time. Itching for action while Prime gathered his thoughts, Getaway led the Powermasters to investigate suspected Decepticon activity in the town of Border Flats. Instead they discovered the Autobot Advance Surveillance Unit had made a mess of the town while trying to join in on the festivities. As the Autobots settled down, Optimus Prime returned from his moment alone to impart on Getaway and the rest about their responsibility to the planet. |Cold Comfort and Joy| Trivia *John Patrick Lowrie voices Getaway. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Powermasters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots